As a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, there has been known a method of sealing one or more semiconductor chips fixed to a substrate with a sealing resin, and then dicing the resultant sealed body into a package for a semiconductor device unit. As such a sealing resin, for example, a thermosetting resin sheet is known (see, for example, Patent Document 1).